What Will Be, Will Be
by Grandmusicman
Summary: Harry struggles through the challenges of being a teenager in school, and being the one. STARTS OFF AS A HARRY/CHO IN ORDER TO START OFF WHERE THE BOOKS LEFT OFF. This is only in the first chapter. This is my first fic and I'm terrible at summaries. DOES NOT stay with plot lines of books. I will do my best to keep it historically accurate. Rated M for future content.
1. Interruptions

Chapter One: Interruptions

The quidditch pitch was silent on that October night. The air was cool and crisp. Nothing could be heard or seen throughout the pitch, save for a pair of teenagers lying under one of the pairs of hoops. Cho Chang and Harry Potter lay beneath the stars, having stayed late after a late night scrimmage between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor had won, of course, but it was good practice.

"You played really well out there, Harry," Cho mumbled nervously.

Harry, who was picking at the grass, weakly replied, "Erm, thanks."

Cho sat up, a question formulating in her mind that could very well change the course of her's and Harry's friendship. "Harry, could I... Ask you something?"

"Anything, Cho!" Harry replied eagerly, sitting up, too. "You know I'm always open to talk!"

Harry and Cho locked eyes, freezing where they were. The more they looked into each others' eyes, the more they each knew Cho's question and Harry's answer. As they stared into each other's eyes, their heads moved towards each other, driven by a force that neither of them could seem to want to control.

Both of their emotions fluttered and their stomachs churned as their faces were less than a foot apart. Harry began to think wildly, wondering if he would be any good at this. Her thoughts mirrored his as they got closer. They were now a mere six inches apart.

Cho's eyes fluttered shut in preparation for the kiss. Harry did the same, not wanting to spend his first kiss with Cho staring creepily at her. They could both feel the tension in the air as they got so close, they could feel each other breathing.

As they were about to move the final distance and lock their lips, the quidditch pitch lit up with hundreds of fireworks. The fireworks, varying in color and size, filled the air in and around the pitch with dazzling light.

Suddenly, two tall, redheaded twins stepped out of an alcove they had been hiding in, clearly unhappy. "Bloody hell, Fred! You were early!" The first twin said accusingly.

"Me?! That was all you, George. Yours was the first rocket fired," the other responded. "I didn't shoot mine until your first one was in the air!"

"Fred, I'm clearly the more capable one here, so it obviously wasn't MY fault. You must have just gotten a little excited and had a premature launching," George explained, winking coyly.

"Why you little-" Fred responded, pouncing on his twin brother. They proceeded to attack each other on the ground, clearly evenly matched. Shouts could between the two of them as they yelled, "Oy, stop that!" and "Geroff me!"

Harry and Cho, who had watched all of this unfold, sat where they were, shocked. They had no idea what was happening. It took each of their brains a few seconds to comprehend what was going on before them.

When one of the twins rolled away from the other, he rolled onto a rocket that had sputtered out in the air during the initial show. The rocket ignited, leaving the twins in a cloud of purplish-green smoke. It launched into the air and headed towards the castle.

When the rocket launched and flew away, the shock finally passed on the faces of the young couple, and they fell to the ground, clutching their sides as they roared with laughter. They continued laughing until the oddly colored smoke had passed and the twins had stood up, brushing themselves off.

"Erm, we're sorry about that, guys," Fred replied hesitantly.

"Yeah, we meant to do it after you, y'know... Kissed," George continued.

Harry stood up, brushing himself off. He extended a hand to Cho, who clasped it. Harry pulled Cho up to her feet, and she also began to brush off the dirt. "It's okay, Fred," Harry said. "And it's alright George."

An awkward silence filled the air between the four young teenagers. George began to speak, attempting to explain themselves. "You see," he began, "We were here visiting Ron and Ginny today."

"Yeah," Fred continued," and we figured that, before we left, we should take a walk around the grounds. For old times sake!"

"Then we came here and saw you two talking, and knew things were getting serious. So while you were talking, we set up some fireworks we always keep with us for just this type of occasion."

"The rest, as they say, is history. But we'll be going now, so goodbye you two," the twins said, hastily casting a cleaning charm and running away, leaving the two awkward teens to themselves.

"So..." Harry said. "We should probably get back to the castle."

"Yeah," Cho replied. "The team will be wondering where I am, plus I have some Defense Against the Dark Arts homework to do." She, too, ran ahead to the castle, leaving Harry to slump dejectedly back to the castle, and into the Gryffindor house common room.

Harry found Hermione, Neville, and Ron still awake. Hermione was studying for potions class by the fire, while Ron and Neville were playing Wizard's Chess on a table near the center if the room.

"Knight to E5," Ron said, a smirk on his face. "And that's checkmate."

"Oh Merlin, why do I even bother trying?" Neville exclaimed, headed towards the boy's dorms.

As Ron chuckled and began to clean up the board, he noticed Harry out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Hermione, Harry's back! The young lover has finally come home!"

Hermione immediately put down her study materials and ran over to Harry, who had sat down in a chair in the corner of the room. "So?" Hermione and Ron said in unison. "What happened?" Ron asked. "Did you kiss Cho?"

A look of surprise swept across Harry's face. "How did you know I was with Cho?" he asked nervously.

It was Hermione who spoke this time. "Harry, the whole school knew. You were the only two who didn't get back for dinner."

"Ah. Well, for your information, no, we did not kiss. Ron's brothers can be thanked for that one."

A mixture of confusion and anger flooded Ron's face. "What did those two slimy gits do this time?"

"Let's just say that their plan to light our evening came a little sooner than ours."

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione said compassionately. "Is there anything we can do?"

"No," Harry replied deftly, "I just need to rest." With that, Harry went up the steps to the dorms, laid on his bed, and fell asleep soundly.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is my first fanfic guys, so please be gentle. I do want to hear your criticism though, so please read and review. Let me know good placed you can see this going, as I don't have a definite route for this story yet. I will be trying to post regularly, but we'll see.**


	2. Distractions

Chapter Two: Distractions of the Worst Sort

The following morning, Harry arose at around 8 am, intending to find Cho at breakfast to talk about what had happened. He wanted to explain to her how he felt and ask her out on an official date.

As Harry entered the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione greeted him, as usual. He glanced over to where Cho usually sat, seeing nothing but an empty seat.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked inquisitively. "You seem troubled this morning."

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Harry mumbled. "Let's go, er, let's get some food."

Hermione eyed Ron and they exchanged suspicious glances, knowing that something was preoccupying Harry. Regardless of what it was, they shrugged it off and sat down for breakfast. In front of them was a marvelous feast of every type of breakfast food imaginable.

As Ron feasted away, going through plate after plate of the delicious food. He stopped only to send a concerned look to Harry as he glanced over to Cho's empty seat. Hermione delicately grazed on her food, but sent a similar glance.

While Ron was on his fourth helping and Hermione was on her second, Harry stood up. "I'll be back in a minute," he murmured. He walked towards the Ravenclaw table at a quick speed. When he got over there, he asked the girls who usually ate with Cho, "Do you girls know where Cho is?"

The girls giggled at first, unsure how to respond to Harry, who blushed when he said her name.

"I heard that she took a boy into her room last night," a blond haired seventh year replied. "A real stud, too, judging from the sounds coming from her room last night."

"Patricia, cut it out!" a darker haired sixth year said, cutting her off. "Cant you see that he's clearly concerned?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Patricia mumbled, looking down at her food.

"We're sorry about her. She can be a bit nasty sometimes. You're Harry Potter, right?"

"Yeah." Harry responded.

"Cho wasn't feeling well this morning, so she stayed in bed to recover a little bit."

"Oh, okay," Harry said as he walked away, his crestfallen demeanor clearly written on his face. The Ravenclaw girls began to resume their mumbling, and Harry was almost sure he heard, "Well he IS cute" from one of them.

XXXXX

Hundreds of miles away, in Malfoy Manor, Lord Voldemort sat stewing in his own thoughts. "BELLATRIX," he shouted. A woman with black curly hair came running through the doorway to the hall Voldemort was inhabiting. A mix of fear and determination was splattered on her face, a determination to prove herself.

"Yes, m'lord?" she said softly, giving a bow to her master as she knelt in front of him.

Voldemort stood up from the ornate wooden chai he had been sitting in. He began to speak as he walked over towards the fireplace, stroking his snake Nagini.

"The wizarding world has been left alone for far to long. The longer we let them stay in peace, the more defense they build up." He stared into the empty fireplace and, pointing his wand into the center of the heart, wordlessly lit the fireplace with a hot fire. He continued to stare, but no into the depths of the fire.

"It is time to act." He spoke softly. "Gather a small, but talented force and a defenseless target. Strike tonight. Within the hour."

"Yes, m'lord," she mumbled again, rising to complete the task at hand.

"And Belatrix," Voldemort began, stopping her in her tracks. "Do not fail me."

Belatrix left the room, shuddering at the thought of what the Dark Lord might do if she were to fail him.

She continued to stride onward until she entered the room they used for meetings, known before the war as the "family room." She chuckled at the prospect of such lighthearted times that once existed. She threw a handful of floo powder into the fire and spoke the names of the two Death Eaters she wished to contact. Summoning them both to the Manor, she began to plan.

XXXXX

Harry went through his daily schedule in a mundane fashion. He started off with Potions, a class he usually hated starting his day with. Now that the class was run by Professor Slughorn, he actually enjoyed the class. Using the potions book he had found belonging to the Half-Blood Prince, Harry had been acing his potions class. He was loving the different concoctions that Slughorn was having him brew up.

Next up was Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Snape was now teaching this class, a concept he abhorred. Snape berated him with impossible questions each and every day, just to make him feel incompetent. He did a good job of it, too.

Harry's final class for the day was Ancient Runes, with Professor Babbling. He wasn't quite sure why he stayed in this class, though it would help him in the future with his Auror studies.

The only part of the day that Harry looked forward to was his quidditch practice. Heading out to the field, Harry mentally prepared for practice. He skulked down to the field and almost forgot his broom. He spent his entire walk thinking about Cho, until he bumped into Ginny Weasley. Glancing up he mumble, "Erm, sorry."

"That's okay Harry! Are you okay?" Ginny replied.

"I'm fine," he sighed.

They walked together in silence until they reached the pitch. When they reached the pitch, Harry reached out to open the gate. Ginny, however, had the same idea. As he grabbed for the gate, their hands brushed lightly, causing Harry's face to flush. He looked up and saw something in Ginny's eyes, something he had never seen before.

After a moment of silence and tension, the two entered the pitch

For two hours until the sun had set, Harry had the team working on all sorts of complicated maneuvers and plays. By the end of practice, Harry was exhausted.

After practice was over and all were headed back to their rooms, Harry began to walk back to the castle. As he walked on, Harry heard a piercing shriek fill the air. He listened carefully and heard the same shriek coming from the direction of Hogsmeade. He hopped on his broom and whizzed over to the town.

XXXXX

In the dimly lit "Family room," Bellatrix had gathered two Death Eaters, Avery and Travers, into the house to help her with the attack.

"I have chosen to attack Hogsmede," Bellatrix said lowly, "But as you know, no apparition is allowed within Hogwarts grounds. The plan is to apparate putside of the grounds and disguise ourselves as travelers until we enter Hogsmede. We will walk through the town, causing as much damage as possible."

"Avery, you will start by Madam Puddifoots. Travers, you by the Hog's Head, and I'll start by the Three Broomsticks. We will meet up, burn whatever is left, and vanish into the chaos."

The two Death Eaters nodded and smile grimly.

XXXXX

XXXXX

Aberforth Dumbledore stirred awake, unable to comprehend why it was still so light out at 11:00 at night. He climbed out of bed, stumbled over to the window, glanced out of it, and was greeted by an unexpected sight.

A group of Death Eaters were walking down the street. Each of them would take turns pointing their wand at a house, yelling "Confringo," and laughing like deranged maniacs as the spell hit each house and sent it up in flames.

Aberforth gasped as they turned towards his own house, lighting it on fire just as they did to the rest. He scurried around the house, frantically casting, "Aguamenti," at each piece of flames burning away at his house. Aberforth was furious, and went after the Death Eaters.

XXXXX

From his aerial view, Harry could see a group of three Death Eaters burning down buildings as they went throughout the town, laughing. Harry landed on a side street, took out his wand, and quietly creeped down an alleyway. From where he was, Harry could see the three Death Eaters. He took a deep breath, steadied his wand hand, and stepped out of the alley shouting "STUPEFY."

The spell hit the first Death Eater in the chest, one Harry knew to be Avery, sending him flying into the side of a house. The house collapsed around him, covering him in flaming debris.

The second Death Eater had recovered from the stunning sight of being attacked by a teenager, aimed his wand and was casting a curse when Harry cast "Petrificus Totalus" causing the man Harry did not recognize to fall to the ground paralyzed.

Harry turned to fight the last Death Eater, but the man had already cast Expelliarmus. Harry's wand went flying out of his hand and into the Death Eater's. The man laughed maniacally and cast "Reducto" at Harry. Harry dove out of the way of the spell. The spell hit the pavement where Harry had been just moments before, removing a sizable chunk.

"Come back here Harry," a shrill, crazed voice screamed. The voice did not belong to a man, but a woman. The voice seemed familiar to Harry, but he could not place it. Harry was hiding behind a barrel when the woman found him and cast incarcerous on him, binding his arms and legs together, making it impossible for Harry to move.

Glancing a look at his assailant, he noticed it as the one and only Belatrix Lestrange.

"Harry Potter," she spoke softly. "Now THIS should be fun." The wild look in her eyes was what scared him the most.

* * *

**We got a little glimpse in this chapter of what's to come with Ginny and Harry now that cho is finally out of the picture! What did you think of the plot twist with the death eater attack? As always, reviews and ideas are welcome!**


	3. Destruction

Chapter Three: Destruction

On top of one of the rooftops in Hogsmede, a small creature watched as the town was burned down by three Death Eaters. He watched at a tall man stepped out of an alleyway and started shouting spells towards the two Death Eaters. In two brilliant flashes of light, two Death Eaters were down.

That's where things turned ugly.

The third Death Eater was much quicker than the other two, and drew her wand quicker than the young man could react. She screamed a spell he could not make out and the young wizard's want leapt from his hand and into the Death Eater's.

The man dove into an adjacent alleyway behind some barrels, hoping to escape from the crazed woman.

The woman, he now recognized as the convict Bellatrix Lestrange, rounded the corner and pointed her wand. He hear her say something, but only heard two words, "Harry Potter."

At that name, Dobby vanished with a crack to try to find a way to save his master.

XXXXX

Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny sat in the Griffindor common room enjoying the crisp October evening. Neville was helping Ron with his Herbology homework and Ginny and Hermione were on the couch giggling, presumably about boys.

"Okay Ron, lets say someone is poisoned and you don't know what they were poisoned with, how they were poisoned, or by whom." Neville began, "You are also given an unlimited supply of every herb known to wizard-kind. What would you do?"

"Erm," Ron replied, throwing his wand into the air and catching it, "Grab one of those Bizzaro stones or whatever they are called."

Neville sighed, "You mean a Bezoa…"

The room was suddenly disrupted by a crack as Dobby appeared in the middle of the room.

"Dobby?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"Yes ma'am." Dobby replied courteously, but obviously rushed. "Harry Potter be needing your help," he said, addressing the four students.

The room was filled with a sudden barrage of questions from each student, attempting to yell louder than the other so that Dobby could hear them.

"STOP IT!" Ginny yelled, obviously frustrated.

The room became silent.

"Go on Dobby, tell us what happened."

"Thank you Ms. Weasley. Dobby was going to pick up some supplies from his favorite inn, The Three Broomsticks, when he saw three very black and very mean figures walking through town and shooting flames." He explained. "So Dobby hid on the roof so he didn't get caught, trying to be a good little elf and not cause anymore touble, when Mr. Potter came from an alley and attacked them!"

Ginny, Ron and Neville gasped while Hermione choked back a quiet sob.

"Mr. Potter shot many spells at the bad men, but the last one, she… she…"

"She what Dobby?" Ron shouted.

"She has Mr. Potter! She is going to kill him!"

"Who Dobby? Who?" Ginny asked.

"Ms. Lestrange."

Hermione jumped out of the couch and ran for the portrait yelling "I'm going to get Dumbledore!"

Ron, Neville, and Ginny all looked towards Dobby, who said "I must be getting back to help Mr. Potter!"

"I'm coming with you," Ginny said aggressively.

"Me, too!" Neville replied quickly.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ron said furiously.

"Go find McGonagall!" Ginny shouted as she and Neville grabbed Dobby's hands.

XXXXX

"Harry Potter." Bellatrix said lowly. "The Boy Who Lived. The boy who escaped the Dark Lord and continues to be a thorn in our side." Bellatrix took another step towards Harry as he backed away. As Harry backed away, his foot hit a stone and he fell backwards.

Harry frantically pushed himself back until he had hit a wall.

"Poor, defenseless Harry," She spat. "At my whim, ready to be dealt with the proper way."

Harry saw three figures emerge from the shadows of a rooftop across the street. There was a woman, a man, and a very small creature. Not wanting to make anyone else go through the torment he was about to go through, he set his gaze back on Bellatrix.

"I am going to enjoy this," she said with a grin, raising her wand toward Harry.

XXXXX

Neville, Ginny, and Dobby appeared on a rooftop across the street from where Harry and Bellatrix were.

Neville was filled with rage as he watched the woman who mercilessly tortured his parents move in towards his best friend. As she raised her want, Neville sprang into action, jumping from his point on the rooftop towards Bellatrix.

"Neviile, no!" Ginny whispered, trying not to be heard by Bellatrix.

XXXXX

Harry watched as one of the black figures jumped from the roof as he heard another voice whisper, "Neville, no!"

He grabbed a handful of dirt and rocks and threw it into Bellatrix's face, blinding her temporarily.

Bellatrix screamed as sand and rocks barraged her eyes. She heard a thud from behind her and backed up, waving her wand to clear the debris. She heard a voice yell, "Stupefy!" and she dropped to the ground, feeling the spell singe past her, narrowly missing.

At this point Bellatrix was on her feet and had cleared her eyes and a new wizard had entered the battle. Neville was standing over Harry, wand pointed at Bellatrix.

"Put the wand down, boy." Bellatrix spoke angrily. "Or I'll have to kill you, too."

"Never!" he shouted. "Harry is my friend and I would never abandon him."

Bellatrix recognized that voice. She threw back her head and cackled. "You are the Longbottom boy! You have your father's voice. I wonder if you scream the same way that he did."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS," Neville bellowed. "Expelliarmus!"

Bellatrix send out a shield spell with a flick of her wrist, send the spell rebounding into the night sky.

"Do you know what the last thing your parents did before they completely lost their minds, boy?" Bellatrix taunted. "They begged. They begged for their lives and submitted their defeat to me. They were weak. Just like you."

Something in Neville snapped and he fired spell after spell at Bellatrix. She laughed as she lazily flicked her wrist, casting aside the spells like dust in the wind. Neville continued to fire spells, clearly losing vigor.

Ginny watched in awe and astonishment as Neville fought against Bellatrix. She, too, jumped from the rooftop, but a moment too late.

As Bellatrix deflected the last of Neville's spells, she pointed her want at his chest and yelled, "Stupefy," blowing him back a few meters.

Ginny screamed and sent a Stinging Hex at Bellatrix. The spell hit her in the leg and she fell to the ground, clutching her leg. Ginny fired another spell, this time yelling "REDUCTO." Bellatrix hastily flicked her wand, and deflected the spell.

This spell however, didn't simply shoot for the sky. The spell that Bellatrix deflected shot right about Bellatrix towards the roof, causing the support beams to shatter as she screamed and the roof began to fall on her.

Bellatrix, in a last ditch effort to kill Harry, shot a very powerful "Confringo" toward him. As the spell was headed toward Harry, Ginny jumped in front of it and received the full blast of the spell directly in her chest.

Harry shot to his feet and caught Ginny right before she fells. She had burns all over her body and was not going to make it very long. "Dobby!" he screamed.

Dobby appeared next to them.

"Bring Ginny to the hospital wing, quickly!

"Yes, master."

Dobby grabbed Ginny and disappeared.

Harry turned back to the pile of debris and found his wand, but found no Bellatrix. He followed a trail caused by someone dragging themselves through the dirt to a point outside of the anti apparition wards, where the tracks vanished. He walked back to the scene of the battle, and found Neville unconscious on the ground. Picking him up, he began the solemn trek back to the school.

XXXXX

Bellatrix appeared at the gates to Malfoy Manor, the Death Eater's new outpost.

She was met by one of the newest recruits who swiftly carried her in to see Voldemort.

"What happened, Bellatrix?" Voldemort hissed.

"The Potter boy… he and his friends… they got to us… killed the others."

Voldemort screamed and threw his goblet into the fireplace, lighting up the room with the brilliance of the fire dancing off the gems of the goblet as they slowly melted.

"Failure will NOT be tolerated, Bellatrix."

"CRUCIO."

A terrifying shriek resounded through the castle.

* * *

**Alright guys, how are we liking it so far? Any idea as to where this should go? Questions? Comments? Let me know by reviewing or sending me a PM.**


End file.
